


My bed

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, can't sleep, pair of loveable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bucky can't sleep and if he can't sleep neither will Steve.





	My bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be the fifth day but I mess it while uploading, still, all but two are self-containing so it doesn't matter the order.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight and Steve was relaxing in his bed when he notice a pair of hands crawling into his bed.

-Bucky, what are you doing?

-Can’t sleep

-And that’s my problem because?

-Because

-That’s not a reason

But instead of answering Bucky gently kiss the Captain and he returns it. His hands smooth down to Bucky’s butt cheek only too push him closer.

-Too many clothes –he complains –take them off

Bucky takes off his t-shirt and the captain groan.

-All

-Why I am the only taking his clothes off? –ask an already naked Bucky

-Because 

-That’s not a reason

The cap smirks while leaving tender kisses in his friend chest. Bucky moans.

-Still not fair

-Do you want to talk or do you want me to use my mouth for other things?

-Other things! 

-Shhh, you don’t need to yell, I’m right here

-Yes, yes, sorry

-So, do you want me to start?

-Please –Say Bucky with a little whisper

The cap smiles while he grabs the half-hard cock of his friend and put it in his mouth. Bucky whines with the charming touch. Steve keeps going, sucking and licking alike making his partner cry and tremble. The faster he goes the harder is for Bucky to follow, he grabs a pillow and bites it desperate trying to release the tense in his muscles.

-You want to finish? 

Bucky nods with his head.

-Fine, finish

In an abrupt moment Bucky release his seed with a pleasant weep. The captain lies down next to him while catching his breath.

-Happy? –He asks –Then go back to your bed

-I’m on my bed –he claims while he cleans himself with a towel.

-No, this is my bed. 

-Not any more -Bucky smirks -I claim it like I claim your mouth

-You son of a…

But Steve cannot finish the sentence because Bucky sits on his hips. He puts his hand in the captain’s chest, just were the heart goes.

-This? Mine

Then he moves his hands to the Captain’s cock.

-And this? Also mine.

Steve could have answer something witty and start a dom fight but he decide to drop the charade.

-You are right, I’m all yours –he confess while kissing the man again.


End file.
